Liebeslied
by Lunaticxk
Summary: ¡Dos caras de la misma moneda! El amor no es siempre lo mejor del mundo, más aún cuando no eres correspondido.
_Hola. Les dejaré unas aclaraciones._

 _1.- Oikawa e Iwaizumi son del Karasuno._

 _2.- El escrito es medio AU._

 _3.- Desde ahora sólo escribiré one-shot, ¿razón? Mi cerebro no puede manejar seriados así que cancelaré los dos seriados que tengo y en reemplazo de esos publicaré otros fic's de sólo un capitulo. *Le lanzan piedras* *denuncian su cuenta* *la patean*_

* * *

 ** _Liebeslied_**

¿La primera vez que te vi? No tengo idea de cuando fue, pero recuerdo la primera vez que hablábamos.

Todo comenzó a causa de una pelota perdida mientras practicaba voleibol, yo estaba sangrando tanto que pensaba que iba a morir y fue entonces que te conocí. No sé la razón de porque pasabas por ahí, tampoco sé porque el destino me dio la oportunidad de conocerte, pero tú apareciste ante mí con una expresión de preocupación que nunca nadie hizo por mí. Me arrastraste hasta la enfermería donde la ausencia de la enfermera brillo, sin embargo, nunca te hiciste problema por eso ya que en menos de un minuto el sangrado se detuvo gracias a tus cuidados. Es un ángel, pensé.

¡Debo irme! Espero que te mejores.

Y antes de que me de cuenta, tú ya habías desaparecido de mi campo visual. Salí corriendo para preguntarte tu nombre pero escapaste, era la primera vez de tantas que harías. Quizá entonces que lo entendí, era la primera vez que me sentía tan feliz por ver sonreír a alguien que no sea yo.

Encontrarte fue fácil, siempre estabas detrás de aquel muchacho rubio - uno muy odioso para especificar- regalándole muchas de tus sonrisas, llamándolo de un lado a otro como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Era muuuy molesto, él era un imbécil al no apreciarte como yo lo haría… quizá entonces en ese momento me pregunte si realmente era gay porque decir esas cosas sólo lo hacen personas que están enamoradas. Dude varias veces recurrir a Iwaizumi, mi mejor amigo y en un momento pensé que quizá se alejaría pero después de aquel golpe que me dio, olvide eso por completo.

Kusowaka, ¿quién crees que soy? No cambiará nada si ahora prefieres los penes en vez de vaginas, estúpido.

En ese momento me sentí aliviado, la primera semana después de aquel accidente causó estragos en mí. Hizo que mi cerebro se sobrecalentara tanto que podía explotar y entonces yo me asuste, temía que los extraterrestres ya no vinieran por mí a causa de eso, pero para mi suerte sé que aún estoy en su lista. Todo fue tan rápido, a diario recibía cartas de chicas que se me declaraban pero yo ya no sentía el mismo entusiasmo de antes cuando las leía, ¿qué me había hecho Yamaguchi Tadashi? Porque así se llamaba el culpable de todo, él de la nada apareció y revoloteó mi corazón para luego irse sin importarle nada, lo sé, sabía que él no tenía la culpa ya que sólo me ayudo cuando yo más lo necesitaba.

Si un mes antes de conocerlo me hubieran preguntado '¿qué se siente el amor unilateral?' mi respuesta sería 'no lo sé, nunca he pensado en ser rechazado' pero para esos días yo vivía con el dolor de no poder acercarme a él. Existieron muchas razones y la más fuerte es que amaba verlo de los sonreír a pesar de no ser la causa de ello, el gran Oikawa estaba perdido para esos días. Era como esas colegialas que se me declaraban; observaba de lejos al chico que me gusta, recibía ánimos de mis amigos cercanos y me imaginaba un mundo paralelo donde yo era el causante de cada sonrisa que dibujabas en tu rostro.

Algo que jamás olvidaré la vez que nos volvimos a hablar, en esa ocasión tu lucias muy extraño. Tenías el cabello más corto de lo habitual, tapaste esas hermosas pecas con un muy notorio maquillaje y tu uniforme estaba desalineado y sin no pude evitarlo, reí sin parar tan sólo al verte. Tus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que tu rostro se parecía mucho a un tomate, me acerque a ti y sin que existiera una duda en mi corazón en esos momentos, te quite ese horrendo maquillaje con unos pañuelos húmedos que tenía, revolotee ese cabello tuyo para que se vea más natural y te ayude a abotonarte la camisa, arreglándola que puedas verte como ese chico hermoso del cual me enamore.

─ _No te queda, pequitas-kun._

─ _Y-yo…_

─ _¡Ahora te ves normal!_

─ _Lo si-siento..yo…_

─ _¿Acaso tienes problemas en el amor? ¿Eh?_

─ _¡NO! Yo sólo quería probar algo nue-nuevo…_

─ _En vez de cambiar tu apariencia para Tsukishima te note, deberías decirle los sentimientos que tienes por él._

Tu rostro se palideció, estabas tan asustado que volviste a huir dejándome solo en el patio.

Sé que no debí decirte directamente que ya sabía sobre tus sentimientos por él pero sinceramente estaba molesto que hagas ese tipo de cosas cuando aún no eres capaz de declararte. ¡Vamos! Deberías tener más amor propio, pensé en esa ocasión y fue entonces que comencé a crear un plan para ayudarte.

Hice muchas cosas, desde encerrarlos en el almacén juntos hasta ocasionar que lentes-kun se cayera accidentalmente por las escaleras para que Tadashi cuide de él pero todo fue en vano, no querías decirle tus sentimientos y cada vez que me veías fruncías el ceño. Yo en esos días era consolado por Iwa-chan, él me aguantaba cuando en muchas ocasiones sólo hablaba de ti y de un momento a otro comenzaba a llorar, era alguien de quien podía sostenerme sin miedo del que dirá.

Viví un buen tiempo así, manteniendo las apariencias de chico feliz y amable. No tenía mucho que quejarme, quizá tan sólo del poco contacto que tenía con Tadashi. Nuestra relación se basaba senpai & kohai, unos saludos por compromiso y nada más…hasta que aquello pasó.

He pensado muchas veces que el destino es medio bipolar y todo lo confirmo aquel día, yo estaba de compras con Iwi-chan cuando los vi a ustedes en un restaurant comiendo. Nuestras miradas se conectaron, pero tú desviaste tu mirada de inmediato, tú rostro se tornó con el mismo rojo de aquella vez así que no pude evitar reír como loco en medio de la calle y gracias a eso recibí algunos golpes de parte de Iwa-chan. Siendo tan joven, tú te tomas las cosas muy en serio y me di cuenta que cuando me viste, recordaste la vez que tuvimos esa conversación donde dejé al descubierto tu amor por tu mejor amigo.

Después de eso seguí de compras hasta que la Luna hizo dejo ver, ¡puedo jurar que en serio sólo quería llegar a casa y probarme todo con más comodidad! Pero no, fue imposible. En una esquina se encontraban Tadashi junto con Tsukishima, en ese momento hice todo lo posible para escuchar, pero antes de hacer algún otro movimiento, en frente de mí corrió un Tadashi llenó de lágrimas. No supe que hacer, mis piernas no reaccionaron hasta que me di un golpe fuerte en los muslos y comencé a correr sin importar nada, en ese momento tan sólo me importaba detenerlo y saber que pasó, aunque me daba una idea.

 _'Su primer amor fallido.'_

Corrí y corrí tras él hasta al fin se detuvo:

 _─ Yahooooo, pequitas-kun._

 _─ No… no es momento para tus burlas, Oikawa-san._

 _─ Heeeee…no he venido corriendo para hacer eso…¿te declaraste?_

 _─ . . ._

 _─ Ya veo. Está bien llorar por cosas así pero mañana debes seguir sonriendo como siempre, Yama-chan._

 _─ ¿A-acaso no me lla-llamabas 'pecas-kun'?_

 _─ Yama-chan te queda perfecto ahora._

Nuestra conversación fue simple, recuerdo que lo abrase y él lloró más fuerte que antes.

Si alguna vez me preguntan el cómo fue mi primer amor, yo sin dudarlo contestaré 'caótico' pero hermoso. Entre salidas y salidas nos hicimos más cercanos hasta ahora, ya llevo enamorado de él más de un año y ahora que pronto dejaré el Karasuno, quisiera poder decirle que su hermoso senpai siempre lo vio como algo más que un simple amigo. Quizá, en un futuro o ...en estos momentos.

 _─ ¡Oikawa-saaaaaan!¡Felicidades!_

 _─ Yama-chan…me gustas._

 _─ ¿Eh?_

 _─ Me guuustas._

 _─ ¡Deja de bromear!_

 _─ Yamaguchi Tadashi, me gustas desde que me curaste cuando estaba sangrando._

 _─ …Tooru._

 _─ ¿Serías mi novio? …Yaahoooo, me estoy declarando…_

 _─ …_

Entendí su respuesta con aquel beso que me dio y entonces lo entendí, hay ocasiones en las que uno debe hacer algo a lo loco y no esperar mucho tiempo para poder decir lo que siente, ya que en ocasiones el mismo tiempo es un enemigo letal.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Es lo más largo que he hecho en mi vida.

Perdón por las faltas ortográficas y la mala redacción, no sé me dan los finales felices. ¿?


End file.
